Promesa
by Ganta.kun
Summary: Historia corta ubicada en los días de entrenamiento. SashaxConny


Me encanta esta pareja, espero que les guste :)

**Promesa**

* * *

Llegaba el medio día en aquellos días del campamento de entrenamiento, el grupo de amigos volvía de practicar en el bosque con su equipo 3D y los Titanes que hasta en ese momento eran solo muñecos.

Todos venían comentando de lo fácil y divertido que había sido aquello, jugar entre el bosque, con los amigos, combatiendo y matando Titanes que no eran los reales, tratando de ocultar el miedo de que estos días terminarían y ya no sería solo una práctica, solo un entrenamiento.

Entre el grupo de amigos había alguien que alardeaba su buen manejo de las armas en el campo, mientras otro su habilidad y rapidez que alcanzaba al trabajar con su equipo 3D, pero nunca faltaba el comentario de ella, Sasha, que trataba de adivinar que comida habría hoy.

Era la única que nunca esperaba el toque de campana para ir a buscar su ración de alimentos, ella iba y estaba de las primeras en la fila con su plato entre sus manos.

Nadie sabía que este día sería especial, distinto a los demás, este día se haría una promesa que ella debía creer y cumplir fielmente.

Al terminar el almuerzo, el grupo de amigos se dirigieron a un lugar en que Ymir creía ideal para descansar, que zanganeando por la academia de noche se había encontrado…

Y efectivamente, era un lago pequeño pero hermoso, cerca de la academia, algo tranquilo, donde la brisa se sentía por doquier, donde el sol calentaba lo necesario y los arboles daban su fresca sombra.

Eren, Jean y Conny fueron los primeros en sacarse la ropa y lanzarse a nadar, mientras las chicas estaban bajo los árboles observándolos como se divertían, ellas querían ir donde ellos pero su ropa se los impedía.

Ymir convencía a Christa para que fueran a nadar o por lo menos a tocar el agua, Sasha ya descalza se arremangaba los pantalones para tocar el agua y Mikasa estaba junto a Armin observando a Eren como disfrutaba…

Desde a dentro los chicos comenzaban a salpicar agua animando a Armin a entrar con ellos, mientras Ymir no logrando entrar a Christa al agua la tomo entre sus brazos logrando entrar las dos al lago…

Sasha estaba sentada tocando el agua y divertida miraba a los chicos, silenciosamente los observaba y se ruborizaba por los musculosos que eran tres de sus compañeros, pero a la vez ella veía el paisaje, las flores, los arboles, las aves y a continuación cerraba los ojos sintiendo como el viento acariciaba su cabello, escuchando a sus compañeros hablar… definitivamente era un momento único y mágico que ella tenía para disfrutar, pero en el fondo de esta sabía que también podía ser el último.

Conny se dirigió a Sasha sigilosamente, él observaba como la castaña admiraba todo a su alrededor, Conny pensó que ella era linda como estaba – no- se retracta en sus pensamientos, ella era hermosa de toda forma…

Mikasa miraba con cuidado esta escena, como Conny admiraba a Sasha, con esos ojos apasionados y sonrisa que solo un enamorado podría brindar, Mikasa también quería eso, solo que de otra persona que quizás nunca la vería así.

Conny se percató que Mikasa lo veía con sutileza, este se sonrojó y tratando de esquivar la situación este salpicó con agua a Sasha para que esta saliera de sus pensamientos.

Mikasa miró a otro lado rápidamente mientras Sasha se enfurecía con Conny por hacer semejante cosa en su momento único de reflexión.

La castaña se levanto de donde estaba y se echo a correr por la seguidilla de arboles que habían alrededor dejando a Conny con un deseo de querer retractarse de lo que había hecho.

Los presentes lo miraron, definitivamente nunca habían visto enfurecida a Sasha, ella solo se destacaba por su buen humor y su deseo por la comida que nunca cesaban; Mirando como esta desaparecía entre los árboles se dignaron todos a mirar a Conny que ya poseía una cara de culpa.

- _ ¿Qué le hiciste a Sasha?_ – Preguntó Armin con duda de lo que había presenciado.

- _ No lo sé…_ -

- _ ¿Y qué esperas para ir por ella?_ - Dice preocupada Christa entre los brazos de Ymir.

El joven se dispuso a salir del agua e ir a buscar a la chica mientras todos lo miraban.

Después de 15 minutos de llamarla por los arboles la encontró, estaba llorando sobre sus rodillas, un yanto que a pesar de silencioso era profundo.

Conny solo se digno a ponerse en cuclillas frente a Sasha y acariciar su cabello.

Este se dio cuenta que no funcionaba, por lo que se sentó al lado de ella y sacó algo de su bolsillo de que seguro le encantaría a su amiga, un trozo de pan.

Pero nada funcionaba y esto ya le pareció extraño.

-_ ¿Pero qué te pasa Sa…_ - Antes de que pudiera hablar ella levanto la mirada y dijo

- _ Conny, me da miedo lo que pueda ocurrir allá afuera_ – la castaña se digno a decir estas palabras soltando una lagrima que él limpiaría con su mano.

- _ Me da miedo que ustedes ya no estén, que no podamos vencer a los titanes, no poder volver a mi tierra, me da miedo_ – Sasha inclino la cabeza entre sus rodillas pero antes de que pudiera hacer esto Conny saco una mano que ella tenía para rodear sus piernas y la sostuvo con fuerza.

- _Yo también tengo miedo, no quiero acabar solo…_ - Y Sasha lo miró y se sonrojo por lo que Conny había hecho y lo miro y vio que este también se ruborizo…

- _ Pero hagamos una promesa_ – Dijo Conny mirando sonriente a Sasha.

- _ Prométeme que cuando termine toda esta guerra tu y yo…_ - Al decir esto los dos se sonrojaron a un más y él prosiguió.

- _ Nos veremos y celebraremos juntos_ – Sasha algo decepcionada de lo que había dicho él lo miró con una sonrisa tierna.

- _Entonces es una promesa entre los dos_ – La castaña anunció mirando a los ojos a Conny y haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran aún más.

Hubo un momento incomodo entre los dos en que Sasha termino pidiéndole el pan que él le había ofrecido en un principio, sin soltarse las manos siguieron divirtiéndose como desde siempre, pero ya algo había cambiado, desde hoy los dos tenían algo por que luchar y vencer, algo para seguir con su destino y no rendirse jamás.

A lo lejos y entre los arboles Mikasa veía aquella escena, deseando estar así con aquel chico oji-verdoso, en aquel instante dio una vuelta para observarlo como jugaba en el agua con Jean.


End file.
